1188
Gabriel locks up Daphne in a remote part of Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of mounting terror for the Collins family. At this moment, Quentin Collins is in jail for witchcraft and is due to be publicly executed. And on this night, a murder has been committed in the house. The body of Edith Collins has been discovered in the abandoned east wing by Daphne Harridge. And the terrified Daphne is convinced she knows who the murderer is and must do something about it before her own life is taken. Daphne explains to Gabriel that Gerard killed Edith and shows him a cufflink as proof. Gabriel reveals the cufflink belongs to him, rises from his wheelchair, and moves in on her. Act I Gabriel admits he killed Edith, and takes Daphne prisoner. In Edith’s room, Gerard regains consciousness and attempts to escape. Gabriel takes Daphne to an abandoned room in the East Wing and ties her up. He says he killed Edith because “she was rotten,” and he also killed Randall so it would be easier to “get rid” of Quentin. He also vows to kill Gerard, and intends to use Daphne as a bargaining chip to get a larger share of the family fortune. As Gabriel leaves, he discovers the Parallel Time room. Act II A stunned Gabriel sees a parallel Flora Collins and another woman named Stella, who works at Collinwood as Flora’s secretary. Flora is scolding her for being out of her bedroom after dusk, but Stella insists she heard a scream coming from the tower room. After much arguing, Stella promises to not concern herself with any strange happenings that take place at Collinwood during the night. Flora thanks her, and then closes the doors on Gabriel. Gerard returns to the foyer, searching for Daphne, but finds Gabriel instead. Gabriel taunts him on whether or not he “met up” with Edith, but Gerard says he has no interest in her, and even offers to increase Gabriel’s allowance if he can keep Edith away from him. Gerard excuses himself to go to Rose Cottage to search for Daphne. Act III Samantha enters the drawing room and asks Gabriel where Gerard is. Gabriel tells her he is searching for Daphne, which Samantha seems jealous about. Gerard returns, unlucky in his search. Gabriel deliberately upsets Samantha by asking Gerard if he had his “rendezvous” with Edith before wheeling himself out. He then answers a knock at the front door: it’s Joanna, which further irritates Samantha. Joanna is looking for Daphne, and Gerard offers her to let her stay at Collinwood until she returns. Act IV Gerard takes Joanna to Daphne’s room. In the drawing room, Samantha is furious with Gerard for letting Joanna stay in the house. Gerard insists he will protect Samantha from her. He then reveals that he found out Tad has been sent to Boston, which he finds rather curious and he seeks her assurance that the boy will return. Samantha says he was upset over the result of Quentin’s trial and that he will return. Gabriel visits Daphne in the East Wing and confesses that he witnessed Parallel Time. Daphne tries to convince him to stay in the room until it changes, as it could be his way of escaping Gerard and the Collinwood they currently live in. Gabriel seems to think it’s a good idea, but not until he “gets what he wants” from Gerard. Meanwhile, Joanna grows restless waiting for Daphne and decides to roam the halls of Collinwood. She nearly sees a walking Gabriel, and decides to follow a noise beyond a door. As she enters, Gabriel prepares to strangle her. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: All I know is there are some very peculiar things going on in this house, part of the continuous game of life and death we all seem to play here. ---- : Flora: This is a very old house. You must learn not to become hysterical every time you hear some strange noise in the night. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Collins * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * Gaye Edmond as Stella Young Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Flora Collins (PT). This was the sixth and final role played by actress Joan Bennett in the original series. * Final time an episode is narrated by Virginia Vestoff. * David Henesy's departure from the series is explained by Tad being sent to Boston for an indefinite visit. He was last seen in 1165. * Closing credits scene: Woodland. Also called limbo woods. Story * In Parallel Time, a cook at Collinwood is mentioned. She and Stella heard a terrible screaming coming from the tower room. * Samantha tells Gerard she has put Tad on a stagecoach bound for Boston to be with relatives. He is upset over his father's conviction, but Samantha promises his return. * TIMELINE: 12:30am: Gerard and Gabriel in the Collinwood foyer. Bloopers and continuity errors * James Storm double flubs: "There has nothing been going on between you -- me and your precious little wife." He is speaking to a female character. Category:Dark Shadows episodes